


Tan Cerca del Cielo Pero Tan Lejos de Dios

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Narcos (TV), Narcos: Mexico (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attraction, Caring, Consideration, Consolation, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Español | Spanish, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Guidance, M/M, Marijuana, Mentions of homophobia, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Period Typical Attitudes, Pining, Resolution, Rodriguez brothers mentioned - Freeform, Romantic Gestures, Romanticism, Slow Burn, Softness, Spanish Translation, Summer Nights, Sunsets, Swearing, Tequila, What-If, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, men kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: La medianoche, después de todo, es un refugio para amantes, fuera del tiempo y el espacio._Pacho y Amado se dan cuenta de que podrían ser mucho más que simples socios.
Relationships: Amado Carrillo Fuentes & Hélmer "Pacho" Herrera, Amado Carrillo Fuentes/Hélmer "Pacho" Herrera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Tan Cerca del Cielo Pero Tan Lejos de Dios

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnight_tacos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_tacos/gifts).
  * A translation of [So Close to Heaven Yet So Far from God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895290) by [RavenAurelieChoiseau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau). 



> Esta es una traducción de mi historia original en inglés. Lo hace un traductor profesional de Sudamérica. Es una verdadera obra de amor para mí. Los personajes representados aquí son especiales y se mantienen muy cerca de mi corazón.

Pilas de nubes rojas y doradas bajan lentamente hacia el sur. Al pasar sobre los árboles de la propiedad de Pacho, se suavizan y dispersan en un gris pálido. Es como una obra en carbonilla borroneada por un artista zurdo. Amado suspira, con la garganta tan cerrada que apenas puede respirar. Esta es una de esas raras noches que desearía que duren por siempre.

Solo las hojas ondulando levemente en la brisa y el campaneo bajo de una de las fuentes de Pacho acompañan a su corazón acelerado. Se pregunta si Pacho notará el temblor de su mano al pasarle el cigarrillo.

Su anfitrión toma cuidadosamente el cigarrillo encendido con dos dedos. La acción es complementaria; Amado suelta una gran bocanada al tiempo que Pacho inhala.

\- Gracias, - susurra.

Todo es tan tranquilo que sería un pecado levantar la voz.

El fuego enrosca el papel; el extremo arde color sangre. Está por acabarse. Le resta una pitada, a juzgar por el largo, y extendiendo el brazo se lo ofrece a Amado.

Él frunce la nariz y niega con la cabeza.

\- Acábalo, hermano,- responde. – Creo que me estoy relajando _demasiado_.

Es cierto. El contacto visual prolongado, el pulso más intenso en sus oídos… teme delatarse.

Bebí casi siempre que nos sentamos juntos, tiene ganas de decir. _Dame tu boca, Pacho_.

_

\- Mierda, esto está bueno, - Pacho tose por el humo. – Normalmente no fumo pero… esta noche puedo hacer una excepción.

 _Solo porque me lo has dado tú_.

La lengua de Pacho se posa un segundo, saboreando a Amado en el papel. Este casi beso no le afloja las piernas, ni revive sus esperanzas de probar la boca de su amigo.

No, todo esto es por la quimera. La (im)posibilidad conjurada por sus fantasías. Cierra los ojos un segundo, tratando de imaginar qué se sentiría al ser sofocado por los tibios labios de Amado; la fricción de su barba contra la propia.

Pacho se convence con vergonzosa facilidad de que su alma cansada se podría fundir en ese beso.

Amado se suelta hacia atrás, observa las líneas finas en la frente de Pacho relajándose. Pasa sus dientes por el labio inferior, ignorando la palpitación que aumenta en su pecho cada vez que el hombre apenas inclina la cabeza en su dirección.

Una torre Jenga de posibilidades se derrumba en su mente.

\- Es de Jamaica, - balbucea, demasiado tarde. ¿Qué diablos significa?, se reprocha inmediatamente. _¡¿Es de Jamaica?!_

Ay, cabrón.

Soy un imbécil, piensa Amado. Me vuelve torpe.

Pero si ese es el caso, ¿por qué no le importa un carajo?

Amado sonríe, a falta de algo inteligente que decir, preocupado de que si pronuncia incluso una vocal en este momento su tono irregular denote el dolor de ansiar vivir con él (el mismo que lo ha mantenido despierto las últimas noches).

Para Pacho es imposible no devolver esa sonrisa que lo desarma, y al sentir que se sonroja dirige su atención hacia afuera, a la terraza.

\- Es tan tranquila esta noche.

Viendo las luces transformarse en sombras, Pacho suelta una voluta de marihuana por los labios, invadiendo la habitación con el intenso aroma. La última bocanada ondula entre ellos antes de disiparse. Coloca la colilla en el cenicero con el mismo cuidado que tendría para acomodar el cabello de un niño, sus movimientos siempre exquisitos.

Observar el magnífico cielo es como soñar despierto; casi tanto como la expresión de fascinación en el bello rostro de Amado.

Ha sido difícil esquivar este deseo obvio de besar a su huésped. La tentación de descubrir si hay una verdad detrás de la sensación de esta noche se hace más y más fuerte con cada respiración.

_

Reclinándose, Pacho se acomoda en el sofá de mimbre y muestra una amplia sonrisa. La hierba está empezando a hacer efecto. – Esto es vida, ¿no, Amado?

Ojos color ámbar como brasas de fuego exploran al hombre que tiene delante. El movimiento de las largas pestañas de Pacho es delator. Ni siquiera intenta ocultar su fascinación por el mexicano.

Amado se siente observado. De hecho, se sabe examinado. Sin embargo, algo dentro de sí encuentra la idea salvajemente placentera. Tal vez esté loco, o es lo que jodidamente quiere creer, pero está muy seguro de que el colombiano últimamente ha estado disfrutando su proximidad.

Han habido pequeñas señales; una mirada, un halago, un roce disimulado con una pregunta sobre el género de una prenda que duró más de lo necesario.

Hace aproximadamente un mes, Amado comenzó a pensar que no le molestaba esta atención para nada. Que alguien como Pacho Herrera podía elegir al hombre que quisiera… ¡¿y que pudiese estar interesado en él?!

Joder.

De esta conclusión surgen dos preguntas.

Primera. ¿Por qué Amado se distraía dulcemente cada vez que pensaba en Pacho? Nunca se creyó bisexual, pero quizás ahora… ¿quizás ahora Pacho estaba cambiando la misma esencia de su ser?

No en forma notoria. Por partes… un poco por aquí y otro por allá, para finalmente completar el rompecabezas ¿ _esta noche_?

Segunda. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué el corazón de Amado se trastorna cada vez que los ojos de Pacho se cruzan con los suyos? _No mames_.

Amado se da cuenta de que, después de todo, él podría estar loco por el colombiano.

_

Aquí están, sentados en el crepúsculo eterno. El pensamiento en la mente de Amado en este momento es que no cambiaría esta tarde por nada del mundo.

Su astuta boca se abre lo suficiente para dejar escapar sonidos, al tiempo que una oleada tibia y placentera recorre su cuerpo.

\- Aquí es hermoso, Pacho.

Ahora es su mirada la que recorre el lugar, mientras la visión periférica de Amado se concentra en el perfil de los labios gruesos de Pacho. Se siente… sin problemas. Quizás es por el tequila y la hierba… pero diablos, se siente _muy bien_.

Sus piernas se separan levemente, y el cuerpo de Amado se acomoda en los almohadones del sofá.

En esta posición Pacho está a su alcance, y antes de darse cuenta qué hace, le apoya su mano izquierda en el hombro. El gesto casi posesivo sorprende a Pacho con la guardia baja. Al tiempo que la última de las sombras se pierde en la oscuridad, el rostro de Pacho se transforma en una sonrisa radiante.

\- Gracias, Amado. Me gusta pasar tiempo aquí. – El _contigo_ , por el momento, no se pronuncia.

\- La estoy pasando muy bien. – Amado lo dice en serio. Hace mucho que no se sentía así. Estar cerca de Pacho ha hecho que su corazón se llene de sentimientos que creía muertos hace mucho. Lo que vaya a hacer con esta información es una incógnita, pero mientras tanto, el hecho que la reconozca sin una gota de pánico es significativo.

\- Estoy contento, hermano. Me haces reír. Es algo que valoro. – Pacho pasa un pulgar por su labio superior, y Amado sigue el movimiento lentamente con sus ojos oscuros.

_Que Dios me ayude._

\- Yo también, - continúa Amado, sus dedos tocando la rodilla de Pacho. Pacho frunce el ceño por el obvio placer del contacto.

Como si eso fuera poco, la otra mano de Amado aletea como una mariposa sobre la clavícula de Pacho. La delgada tela no logra disimular la piel afiebrada. Amado se da cuenta que sus dedos han estado ahí demasiado tiempo para ser un accidente.

Otra vez, se niega a verlo como un problema.

\- Sabes que podríamos tener más noches como esta, - Amado toma aire. El mensaje en sus ojos es claro y el confort mientras Pacho entrelaza lentamente sus dedos con los de Amado es **una jodida dicha**.

\- Sí, supongo que podríamos. – Pacho se guarda el resto de su confesión tras de los dientes: _No sabes qué solo he estado, Amado. ¿Te das cuenta al verme?_

Estar cerca de Amado lo hace sentir ligero. Feliz. Niega tener que sentirse culpable por esto.

Pacho gentilmente desliza su pulgar por la palma de Amado, deteniéndose en la muñeca. El tacto es leve y dolorosamente tentador.

Pacho no está ciego, mudo ni sordo. Tampoco Amado. La atracción gravitacional entre ellos es palpable ahora. La razón por la que Pacho no ha actuado aún es que generalmente evita mezclar los negocios y el placer.

La razón por la que Amado no ha actuado aún es que está aterrorizado. No de lo que significan para él sus sentimientos por Pacho, específicamente; solo teme a la consecuencia.

Del rechazo.

¿De la aceptación?

Quizás, más que nada, lo aterra que se esfume su sublime devoción. Si la reconocen, solo para (posiblemente) desecharla… ¿entonces qué? ¿Cómo afectará eso a su relación?

\- Oye… - Amado rompe la tensión. – Salgo para Juárez mañana, a tratar unos negocios con mis socios.

\- Entiendo. – Pacho trata de sonar profesional pero fracasa miserablemente. Se maneja mejor con la verdad, y se arriesga. – Es una lástima que no puedas quedarte más tiempo.

Pacho cambia de posición más por incomodidad interna que por otra cosa. Esperaba tener más tiempo con Amado. Enderezando una pierna y pasando la otra por debajo proyecta su pecho lo suficiente para sugerir.

Elevar la cadera, lamer sus labios… hacen el resto. _Ambos gestos invitan implícitamente a Amado a quedarse._

\- Escúchame… - murmura Amado en su pecho. La mirada se dirige debajo del contorno de la camisa de estampado sutil y con los botones superiores desabrochados. Piel desnuda y vello en pecho… Amado se pregunta qué se sentiría deslizar su mano allí, bajo el algodón, más allá del medallón…

\- Solo lo menciono porque… sobre lo que te pregunté la última vez. Sobre, ¿trabajar con nosotros?

Pacho asiente con la cabeza. – Sí, me acuerdo.

Lo ha tenido en mente, sin duda. El color en sus mejillas refleja la agitación interna… y la atracción detrás de la propuesta.

\- ¿Qué voy a decirles, Pacho? ¿Te has decidido? – _Por favor, dime que lo harás._

Apretando el labio superior con el inferior, Amado inclina la cabeza. El trago a medio beber sobre la mesa de repente es una distracción tentadora.

Amado alza el vaso, sosteniéndolo a la altura del corazón.

\- ¿Quieres más hielo? Señala con su mentón el vaso de Pacho.

Pacho rompe el contacto, a su pesar, para tomar su vaso.

\- Por favor.

Su mirada entrecerrando brevemente los párpados altera la respiración de Amado.

Pone dos hielos en cada vaso. Amado acerca el trago a su boca con mano poco firme y toma un sorbo, pensativo.

\- ¿Entonces, Pacho, qué piensas?

\- Lo he estado considerando. Lo que significaría todo esto. Para mí, para ti. Para _nosotros._

¡¿Hay un _NOSOTROS_?! Amado se pregunta instantáneamente. De forma lenta y seductora, la mirada de Pacho se desliza hacia abajo. Sin decir una palabra, mira fijamente la boca de Amado. Sintiendo el fuego de su atención, las pupilas de Amado se agrandan de deseo y sorpresa. El mexicano traga un gran sorbo.

\- ¿Y?

\- Y, Amado, hay mucho que considerar. Tú sabes, con lo que sucedió, con Gilberto…

Frunciendo el ceño, Amado mira su bebida. – Sí, lo sé.

Muerde un trozo de hielo, se derrite al contacto con su lengua caliente. ¿La habitación se puso más tibia?

\- Quiero darles buenas noticias, Pacho.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibuja en su cara a pesar de sus ojos resignados. Puede ser que hable el alcohol, pero se siente jodidamente confiado. ¿ _Estúpidamente_ confiado?

\- Además, podría tener un motivo oculto para quererte cerca.

 _Mierda. Demasiado tarde, ya lo dije_.

El rostro de Pacho sigue como una plancha de madera. Puta que es bueno para ocultar sus emociones. ¡¿O no?!

La sorpresa de Pacho por la imprudencia de Amado se evidencia solo en una ceja levemente arqueada y su respiración lenta.

\- Ah, en serio. ¿Y cuál sería? lo pone a prueba.

Momentáneamente el apuesto rostro de Amado muestra pánico. No esperaba que Pacho pique tan rápido.

Responde con lo único que le viene a la mente, lo que tiene a la vista:

\- Preparas un gran coctel.

Pacho se ríe, y sus dientes brillan. El líquido se sacude por el movimiento y el anillo del meñique golpea el vidrio.

Por Dios, Pacho es aún más hermoso cuando se ríe, piensa Amado. La sombra que rodea el rostro de Amado hace casi invisibles las delicadas manifestaciones de su afecto por él.

Casi.

Pacho capta todas las señales con sus ojos de fuego. Inclinándose, pone su mano en el muslo de Amado, que apenas puede controlar una bocanada de sorpresa.

\- Amado. Miguel me dijo que vigile mis asuntos, así que voy a pensar en mí ahora.

\- ¿Y eso qué significa, Pacho? – pregunta, con el pecho tenso.

\- Dales la buena noticia. Me uno a ti.

La carcajada de Amado forma pequeñas arrugas en sus ojos.

\- ¡A la verga, esto es grandioso! ¡Cabrón, no te arrepentirás de esto, confía en mí!

No puede evitar sonreír.

\- Confío en ti, Amado, por eso la decisión no fue muy difícil. Una gran decisión merece un gran gesto.

Amado mira fijamente a Pacho sin parpadear ni decir una palabra. Tiene una tormenta en el corazón. Pacho se permite mostrar el brillo de la alegría en sus ojos.

Joder, alguien tiene que decirlo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

\- Amado, no me quieres cerca solo por mis cocteles, ¿cierto? – La pregunta se susurra, cargada de anhelo.

Amado suspira casi con alivio; en el brillo de sus ojos se nota que llegaron al punto sin retorno.

\- No, pero preparas un coctel que es jodidamente bueno.

¿Qué tiene que perder, excepto… todo?

\- Pacho, yo… he pensado en ti desde aquel día en Juárez. Cuando te fuiste, no sé…

Siente una calidez familiar en las mejillas. Pacho se aproxima, inclinando la cabeza para preguntar, - ¿Estás diciendo que me extrañaste, hermano?

Con un zumbido grave y agradable la mente de Amado se vuelve un desorden líquido de lujuria.

\- Digo que no sé qué carajo es esto.

Termina el trago de un sorbo y pone el vaso en la mesa.

Luego mira a Pacho directo a los ojos.

\- Todo lo que sé es que disfruto estar cerca de ti. Trabajar directamente contigo significa que podemos hacer esto más seguido. Esa posibilidad no me molesta para nada.

Amado espera una señal, una respuesta. _Algo_. Llegó casi al punto de no poder resistir la ardiente angustia de su cuerpo; si Pacho no tardara tanto en-

La dulce gesto de los labios de Pacho lo impulsan a acercarse. – Amado…

El apelativo flota por un momento en la pausa.

\- ¿Qué, Pacho? suena débil, casi como una súplica.

\- Quédate aquí esta noche. _Conmigo._

El corazón de Amado se descontrola. Un estremecimiento frío, extraño, recorre su columna. Al tener la confirmación, lo que ha estado deseando, delante, a su alcance, se paraliza. Mierda. Lo embarga un momento inesperado de miedo.

\- Pacho, yo…

Amado ya está decidido. No dependía de los eventos de esta noche, en sí mismos redundantes. Amado ha sabido el secreto de su corazón por semanas, y se estaría mintiendo a sí mismo si dijera otra cosa. El escalofrío que trepa por su cuerpo en este mismo instante es solo la conclusión de algún auto-reproche primordial.

Pacho entiende. Por Dios, él lo vivió, ¿cierto? Gracias a su padre de mierda que plantó la semilla de la duda y el auto-aborrecimiento en él.

Entonces, sí; él sabe exactamente lo que pasa por la mente de Amado. Y si puede hacer algo para aliviarlo, lo hará. No tiene que repetirse. No si él puede evitarlo. Nadie debería sentirse mal por desear a alguien.

Con gentileza, Pacho extiende su mano y toma el mentón de Amado con dos dedos. La barba crecida se siente suave. Los ojos nocturnos de Amado se dirigen a los suyos, y el resto del mundo desaparece.

\- Nos condicionaron, Amado. La tradición, la iglesia. Ideas anticuadas sin base en la realidad. En realidad, _esto_ que tanto teme la gente ha existido siempre. Justo debajo de sus malditas narices, y a veces a plena luz del día.

Justo ahora, el anhelo que llena el espacio entre ellos, uniéndolos, empuja sus reservas lentamente a un lado. Amado asiente, más para sí mismo que para nadie más. Solo necesitaba oír a otro decirlo. Alguien que lo comprenda.

\- Tienes razón, Pacho. Tienes razón. Y qué diablos… al final todo se trata de sentimientos. Nunca me importó de qué lado de la cama dormía la gente, ¿por qué me tiene que importar ahora?

Pacho acaricia su cabello, y su sangre comienza a fluir hacia el sitio que acaba de tocar. Amado toma su mano y besa las yemas.

El amor es amor, Amado. Esta guerra, si quieres llamarla así, contra la sexualidad… contra el placer, es inútil. Este amor prohibido, o como lo llames, ha existido y siempre lo hará. Y mientras están ocupados tratando de apagar llamas eternas, personas como tú y yo, Amado, están aquí tratando de crear un nuevo sentimiento.

Maldición, él es bueno. En un mareo dichoso, Amado puede sentir cómo se desliza bajo el hechizo de la noche.

\- Creo que eres increíble, Pacho. Quiero que lo sepas. Excepcional.

Amado parpadea menos, Pacho lo nota. Como si no quisiera perderse nada. ¿Quizás esté tratando de memorizar cada ángulo del rostro de Pacho? ¿Quizás esté tratando de detener el paso del tiempo?

Se acerca un poco más a él; los separan centímetros.

Pacho espera. Es Amado el que necesita hacer esto, es Amado el que necesita hacer “suyo” el primer gesto. Nunca tendrá otra primera vez. Si él da este paso, lo recordará por el resto de su vida. Como un pirograbado para su corazón, marcado para la eternidad.

Amado suspira. Encuentra valor en el fuego de sus entrañas. Su mano izquierda se desliza por la pierna de Pacho, desde su rodilla hacia la parte externa del muslo, y lo agarra gentilmente. La derecha se mueve hacia el primer botón de la camisa satinada, rozándolo con los dedos.

\- Disculpa si esto… es que yo nunca…

La mirada de Amado, llena de ternura, deja ver cierta fragilidad… Pacho no puede evitar tocar su mejilla para hacerse cargo de la situación.

\- Shh. Yo estuve en tu lugar. Hay una primera vez para todo, Amado. No te disculpes.

Las defensas de Amado se están diluyendo. Intoxicado por el hombre delante de él, separa los labios. Está listo.

\- Creo que sí, Pachito. Creo que sí, - le dice bajo. Por el espacio entre los botones, tímidamente… Amado pasa dos dedos y presiona la carne tibia.

Una mano cubre la suya, ambas firmes sobre el corazón acelerado de Pacho.

\- No tengas miedo, papacito, le susurra. Tomando su cara con cariño, permite que Amado se acerque a sus labios hasta que los separa un milímetro. – Era un caballero antes de ser narcotraficante.

_

La tierra se aleja por un momento, y llega… ese espacio de éxtasis, que los consume completamente.

Comienza lentamente, con gentileza.

Amado apoya sus labios en los de Pacho con la presión de una pluma y con curiosidad. Introduce su lengua, aterciopelada y con sabor a tequila. Pacho mete sus dedos entre el cabello largo de Amado, desde la nuca hasta la coronilla, y lo alienta con movimientos lentos, sensuales, a continuar una dulce exploración.

Es diferente a besar mujeres, piensa por debajo de la nebulosa de su deseo. Es diferente, y al mismo tiempo no lo es. Solo es más rudo, con más facetas. Y quizás un impulso más agresivo, más urgente.

O quizás no; no está seguro porque su mente es un torbellino. Sin importar el género, nadie lo ha besado _así_.

Amado gime bajo, avanzando con todo su cuerpo. Puede sentir el pene rígido de Pacho en su entrepierna mientras se contorsionan uno sobre el otro, un enredo de extremidades y sensaciones.

Por Dios, cada detalle de Amado hace que Pacho se estremezca de placer. El ansia que brota de cada poro aumenta al profundizar el beso. Pacho emite un gemido, la tensión en su entrepierna es casi insoportable.

Se distancia, lamiendo la boca enrojecida, abierta de su amante, solo para regresar y volver a frotar sus labios, con una sonrisa maliciosa pintada en su rostro.

Si esto va a ir más allá, requiere consentimiento.

\- Amado, - murmura mientras se tocan las frentes. Inspecciona su mirada, en un escrutinio atento. - ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, Pacho. Estoy perfecto. La respuesta surgió incluso antes de que termine la pregunta.

Los puños de Amado agarran tela y tiran salvajemente, y cuando Pacho se prende del cinturón de Amado, deslizando una mano más allá de la cintura, su amante asiente con la cabeza.

\- Sí, Pachito…

Con el cinturón desabrochado, el botón del jean se libera, invitando tentadoramente a más. Pero Pacho no avanza a la cremallera. Se queda mirando con una sonrisa perversa mientras lo frota lentamente por sobre el denim.

\- Cristo… - gime, con un movimiento reflejo bajo el puño de Pacho.

Embriagado de él, envuelto en la colonia de Amado, su aroma natural lo inunda. Amado se prende con garras y colmillos.

Ligeras mordidas en el cuello de Pacho lo alientan a inclinar la cabeza para ofrecerlo. El labio inferior de Pacho desaparece entre los dientes de Amado. Por un loco instante, Pacho siente como si estuviera a punto de olfatear la fragancia del paraíso. No puede más de ganas de pararse y llevarlo en sus brazos hasta su cama.

Amado desabotona la camisa de Pacho, pasando finalmente las uñas por piel desnuda. Un dedo va quitando el sudor de su abdomen hacia abajo, audaz, llegando a la protuberancia.

Ambas caderas reaccionan con un reflejo eléctrico de deseo.

\- ¿Vamos al cuarto? – Pregunta Pacho, casi con timidez.

\- Sí, Pachito, - suspira Amado. – Sí, vamos.

Pacho le ofrece su mano, y Amado la toma.

Pacho la sostiene en su palma gentilmente, como si fuera un gorrión que va a aprender a volar.

En cierta forma, es lo que va a hacer. Hay cosas en su mundo que aún debe descubrir. Amado está al borde de su epifanía.

No se apresuran. Es una caminata lenta hasta la puerta. Pacho deja que se abra sola. Da media vuelta y espera.

\- Por favor, dice acompañando con un gesto de su cabeza.

Amado comienza a avanzar, pero se detiene. – Entremos juntos.

_

Su primera vez juntos es como una serie de Polaroids cayendo rápidamente al suelo. Al menos así lo recuerdan. Una secuencia de momentos inolvidables.

El roce de Pacho es suave, como llovizna. Es cortés y tierno hasta que Amado le ruega que se libere como una tormenta furiosa.

Entonces los dedos se mueven por la piel transpirada, apretando y rasguñando. Sus miembros suenan húmedos al penetrar, deslizarse, hundirse en deliciosas olas de calor.

Amado acaba dos veces, ambas igualmente ciegas de placer. La segunda vez tira la cabeza hacia atrás, con gotas de saliva cubriéndole el mentón, como su semen cubre el estómago de Pacho.

Pacho moja en él su dedo y lo pasa por la lengua sedienta de Amado.

El beso salado que sigue, el ritmo acompasado de sus movimientos, todo empuja a Pacho a su orgasmo final. El cuerpo tenso de Amado lo extrae junto con el fluido de su interior, el aire entre ellos saturado de lujuria y promesa implícita.

_

Después, la cabeza de Pacho descansa sobre el pecho de Amado mientras cede la fiebre. Se abrazan como amantes, envueltos en las piernas del otro y en el silencio que permite la nueva confianza.

Pacho reflexiona. Tiene esperanzas. Mientras pasa posesivamente su mano por las costillas de Amado, lee la poesía tallada en cada contorno de su cuerpo.

Amado está igualmente pensativo, taciturno. Traza un círculo en el bíceps de Pacho, besa su cabeza dulcemente. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz. Suspira, rogando nunca perder la aceptación y la comprensión que Pacho le ha otorgado.

Con el amanecer vendrá un nuevo día, una nueva sociedad. Y quizás una conciencia más profunda de su futuro juntos.

Por ahora, en la total oscuridad, el mundo exterior con todos sus prejuicios no importa. Solo importa estar cerca uno del otro.

La medianoche, después de todo, es un refugio para amantes, fuera del tiempo y el espacio.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedico esta traducción a midnight_tacos, que tan amablemente apoya mi trabajo y ha estado esperando pacientemente la versión en español.  
> Gracias por leer. ¡Si desea dejar un kudo o comentario, sería muy apreciado!


End file.
